La puerta a los tres mundos
by Danae5
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando un objeto muy peligroso se encuentra en manos de una joven inocente? No sé que poner de resumen, pero es algo así
1. Prólogo

Este es el prólogo, pero os aconsejo que os lo leáis para entender la historia: -Al fin mi primer fic de YYH!!!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Prólogo:  
  
(En el despacho de Koemma....)  
  
-Oh, no ¡esto es horrible!- Grita Koemma muy nervioso.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, señor Koemma?- Es Boran, que intentaba calmarlo.  
  
-Es horrible!!  
  
-¬¬ ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
  
-¿por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi? (mientras habla da vueltas)  
  
-(Botan lo para en seco) ¿¡ME QUIERES DECIR QUE ES LO QUE PASA!?  
  
-Ah, ^^U claro... Verás....¿recuerdas ese objeto que fue creado para viajar a los tres mundos voluntariamente?  
  
-¿El que fue destruido hace años? Si... ¿Por qué?  
  
-Pues resulta que... ¡NO FUE DESTRUIDO! Al parecer, el objeto se "reencarnó" en el corazón de una persona humana.  
  
-@_@... ¿algo así como Kurama?  
  
-Bueno... según como lo mires. El objeto no es peligroso por ahora, pero si alguien consigue sacárselo a esa persona... habrá muchos problemas.  
  
-Y.... ¿quién es esa persona?  
  
-......no lo sé (Botan se cae al suelo)  
  
-¿QUÉ NO LO SABES?  
  
-Y precisamente por eso es por lo que quiero que se lo comuniques al grupo de detectives espirituales, he localizado la energía del objeto por esta zona...(señala en un mapa)  
  
-¿No es por aquí por donde está el instituto de Kurama?  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¬¬  
  
-Ah, ^^U claro.... Bueno, y una vez lo hayamos localizado ¿qué haremos?  
  
-Ya lo veremos, pero hay que vigilar a "esa persona", pues sólo ella puede hacer uso del objeto para que haga efecto.  
  
-Oh, entiendo. Ahora mismo les comunicaré la noticia a los detectives.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Bueno, ahora más o menos sabéis de que trata la historia ^^U... Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el prólogo, se me ocurrió con la ayuda de Sanasa lo del objeto. Bueno, ya no sé qué más poner @_@.... ¡Ahora viene el 1º capítulo! ^^ 


	2. SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS, PRIMER ENCUENTRO

SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS, PRIMER ENCUENTRO CON KAORI _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_- Importante antes de leer: Esta historia empieza siendo algo yaoi, pero no acabará así, lo digo para que no os llevéis una decepción....  
  
Disclaimer: ya os lo sabéis...^^... Bueno, solo hay dos personajes que son míos, que seguro que reconoceréis al leeros la historia. Si queréis usarlo en algún fic lo cual dudo mucho (pero por ponerlo no pasa nada no? ^^-tanto cerrar lo ojos parezco Chichiri) primero pedid permiso.  
  
Y empieza la historia!!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
Hiei  
  
Otra estúpida reunión. Ya es la tercera vez en la semana, y todo por una persona que ni siquiera conocemos. Me gustaría aprovecharlas para dormir un rato, pero siempre hay alguien que me ve y me despierta, ¿pero qué más les da? Saben que a mi no me importa si le quieren quitarle ese objeto del mundo espiritual a ese ningen, pero siempre tienen que hacerme la puñeta, a veces me entran ganas de matarlos, pero sé que luego me arrepentiría, no soy capaz, y todo por él...Dejo escapar un gruñido, se ha dado cuenta, es como si me hubiera estado observando, se ha girado, con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara... No, otra vez no!... noto que mi rostro empieza a sonrojarse, y sacudo la cabeza ante la mirada de perplejidad del kitsune ¿por qué habré hecho eso? Quizás ya es hora de aceptarlo, no puedo seguir negándomelo a mi mismo,... hace tiempo que siento algo más que amistad hacia Kurama. Me siento raro, es la primera vez que lo admito y esto me provoca una extraña sensación. Mientras que sigo en ese estado, una voz se cuela en mi mente y tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que no es producto de mi imaginación. La voz, que a primera vista no era más que un susurro va aumentando su volumen a medida que pasa el tiempo, hasta convertirse en un grito:  
  
-¡HIEI!  
  
-¡QUÉ!- Ha sido Yusuke, que hace poco que ha llegado, y al parecer hace un rato que intenta "despertarme". No he podido evitar ese grito, todavía estaba medio dormido cuando lo he dejado escapar. El silencio invade la sala, y todos se giran hacia mi. Qué situación tan incómoda.  
  
-Bueno, ya estamos todos aquí- Por fin el silencio se ve interrumpido con la voz de Botan- ¿alguien sabe algo sobre la sanadora espiritual?  
  
-Botan....- Es la voz de Kurama, me es tan fácil reconocerla... y, casi sin darme cuenta, me giro automáticamente hacia el lugar donde se encuentra.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-He hecho un plano para buscar a esa persona. Según Koemma, se encuentra por esta zona. He dividido el lugar en cuatro partes iguales- dice sacando un plano.- Cada un lo buscará por una parte- Dicho por él parecía buena idea...pero....¡qué! ¿me van a encargar de buscarlo por una parte? Hn, van bien si se creen que voy a ayudarles con sus estúpidos planes...  
  
-¡Qué buena idea!, así será más fácil.- Esta vez es Botan, que parece entusiasmada con la idea- Miradlo entre vosotros y elegid la zona que prefiráis.  
  
-Ah, vale. Yo creo que buscaré por....aquí- Dice señalando una zona del mapa. Los otros dos hacen lo mismo y, mientras que me, ya aburrido, me tumbo en el suelo dispuesto a dormirme. Noto que algo me acariciaba la espalda, aunque más que una caricia son dos toques. Me giro medio malhumorado y con gesto de indiferencia en la cara, pero mi expresión cambia al ver a la persona que me llama.  
  
-Hiei, a ti también te toca una parte, te he guardado la que está más al norte, si te va bien...  
  
-hn, no pienso ayudaros.- He cerrado los ojos al decirlo, no podría soportar los ojos decepcionados de Kurama ante mi repuesta, pero, le guste o no, no voy a ayudarles.  
  
-¿Estás seguro? Podrías sernos de gran ayuda....-Era difícil no aceptar su propuesta, pero no puedo resignarme.  
  
-déjame en paz, no voy a ayudaros.- Kurama me mira compasivamente, sabe de mi pasado y tiene cuidado con lo que me dice, odio esa mirada, odio que tenga cuidado con lo que me dice...pero lo que más odio es... que no puedo odiarlo. Ha vuelto a sonreírme de esa estúpida forma, como hace siempre, y yo he vuelto a sonrojarme. A veces pienso...¿y si lo mato y me ahorro todo este sufrimiento? Pero no soy capaz., no puedo, ¡te odio Kurama! Te odio, por ser la única maldita persona que no tiene ni un solo defecto. No puedo estar más tiempo aquí, tengo que irme, así que me dirijo a la puerta y me voy dando un sonoro portazo.  
  
Kurama  
  
"dejadme en paz, no voy a ayudaros" ...Estas palabras sigues revoloteando por mi mente, suenan tan frías y huecas que parecen no tener sentido, pero desgraciadamente, si lo tienen. No es la primera vez que Hiei me lo dice, pero si que es la vez que más me ha dolido, porque lo ha dicho con mucho odio, como si yo fuera su eterno rival. Pero aunque me sienta triste no puedo demostrarlo, no debo, entonces todos entenderían que algo me ocurre, y si él se da cuenta..... no quiero ni pensar qué pasaría si se diera cuenta, tengo que evitar que eso pase. ¿Pero por qué él? Me preguntó...Pero no hay respuesta, no hay una sola respuesta que pueda contestar esta pregunta. Centro mi mirada en el lugar donde yacía Hiei, todavía recuerdo sus últimos gestos y palabras... No puedo soportarlo, así que salgo de la casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Intento centrar mis pensamientos en otra cosa, la excursión de mañana, si, buena idea; tengo que levantarme pronto para ir, luego... estúpido-me digo a mi mismo-¿Cómo has podido pensar que una simple excursión va a hacer que te olvides de él? Sigo sumido en mis pensamientos mientras camino por la calle y...."plof" creo que eso era....una señal de tráfico ^-^U dirijo una mano hacia mi cabeza, pero antes de que pueda darme cuenta escucho una voz que parece hablarme a mí.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- Es una chica, de la edad de Yusuke, no es muy alta, me mira con unos pequeños pero hermosos ojos grises, con la mirada curiosa esperando mi respuesta, mientras que unos mechones caen sobre su cara, no la había visto nunca.  
  
-Eh....si, estoy bien, no me pasa nada- Digo sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno, si tú lo dices...- Me mira por última vez y pasa de largo.... ¿pasa de largo?, ¿sin miradas indiscretas? Bueno, supongo que no todas las chicas son como las de mi instituto, pero aún así me ha resultado extraño. Paro en seco en ese mismo instante, el lugar me resulta familiar...me giró y...allí está mi casa ^-^U qué despistado que estoy hoy... Abro la puerta y me quedo allí un rato, hasta que oigo una voz que proviene de una habitación:  
  
-Shuichi, ¿eres tú?- Es mi madre. -Si -Supongo que ya habrás preparado todo para mañana. -Que si...No importa que te preocupes tanto por mí.- Le sonrío como de costumbre y ella se da por satisfecha. Doy al vuelta y subo las escaleras, y sigo caminando hasta pararme en mi habitación. Las palabras de Hiei vuelven a mi mente después de ver la ventana, por un momento me había olvidado por completo. Me tumbo en la cama y estrujo la almohada, no puedo seguir sintiendo esto por Hiei, tarde o temprano se enterará, y no quiero perjudicar nuestra amistad...amistad, extraña palabra refiriéndose a una persona que nunca le ha dado importancia. Pero sé que en el fondo a él le gusta nuestra "amistad", o no... Es difícil saberlo, si fuera capaz de preguntárselo..., si fuera capaz de decirle la verdad... no tendría que recurrir a esto, a tener que olvidarlo, y si él no fuera como es sería más fácil... Qué estupidez, si no fuera cómo es no sería Hiei ¿Pero por qué tantos líos si todo llega a una misma conclusión? Tengo que olvidarlo como sea. Apago la luz e intento dormir, pero no puedo evitar abrir los ojos. La oscuridad invade la habitación, tan hueca y silenciosa, me recuerda a él. Me doy un golpe en la cabeza y enciendo la luz al instante, pero sigo sin poder conciliar el sueño. A parte de esto de Hiei también está lo de esa persona tan peligrosa, por ahora no puede hacer nada, pues guarda el instrumento en su interior, pero si alguien consigue la manera de sacárselo, los tres mundos correrán peligro... Tras diez minutos de silencio decido recurrir al método de las ovejitas....1 ovejita....2 ovejitas...(qué ridículo _-_U) De repente a las ovejas les aparece una extraña mata de pelo negro en la cabeza, y de punta, y acaban convirtiéndose en Hieis... Por suerte, me duermo antes de darme cuenta de ello.  
  
Suena el despertador, emitiendo un sonoro pitido que acaba despertándome. Me levanto, me visto y bajo a desayunar. Acabo rápido, pues no tengo mucha hambre, todavía es pronto, pero decido encaminarme hacia el instituto, no me gusta llegar tarde.  
  
Kaori  
  
-¡¡Si es una playa desierta....mis amigas!! -Venga, Kaori, ven a bañarte con nosotras... -^-^ si!! -Kaori!! Tienes que ir al colegio!! -A...Aoko...-el ambiente pasa de una isla desierta a una clase. -Calla y despierta!! -Aaaaahhh!!!!-(Kaori despierta). -¬¬ Estaba en el momento más divertido del sueño... y me has despertado. -Para eso están las hermanas ^-^ Pero ahora no hay tiempo que perder, hoy tenemos que ir a esa excursión.. -Si, claro, ahora me canvio- Aoko se va y cierra la puerta. Parece mentira todo lo que nos ha pasado, hemos tenido que mudarnos aquí por culpa de mis padres y su trabajo, nunca están con mi hermana ni conmigo, y encima hacen que nos separemos de nuestros amigos y de todo a lo que estábamos acostumbradas por ellos? Yo todavía sigo enfadada, aunque Aoko se lo ha tomado bien, bueno, en realidad no, solo lo simula, pero lo hace muy bien. Mi hermana ha sido siempre como mi segunda madre, siempre se preocupa por mi. Me gustaría demostrarle de lo que soy capaz, sé que no cree en mí, nunca lo ha hecho. Pero no quiero restregárselo por la cara.... o si... Puede que esto que pienso esté mal, es verdad que ella no cree en mi, pero yo nunca le he dado ninguna razón para que lo haga, nunca he sido la mejor estudiante, ni la mejor deportista.... Bueno, eso ahora da igual, tengo la impresión de que hoy va a ser un buen día... ¡Hace buen tiempo y todo! Lo sé, cada mañana digo lo mismo, pero es que cada mañana, al empezar el día, tengo esa sensación de felicidad. Me visto y bajo las escaleras, ahí está Aoko esperándome... "mierda"-pienso, ya empiezo mal el día, he hecho que mi hermana me tenga que esperar, la próxima vez tengo que darme más prisa... De repente me veo bajando las escaleras a 100 por hora, y cuando casi estoy abajo, me tropiezo y caigo al suelo....no, no puede ser que e vaya todo tan mal.  
  
-Kaori, ¿ya estás haciendo tonterías de las tuyas?- El rostro de Aoko muestra severidad, sé que tiene miedo de que le haga quedar mal, ella quiere mostrarse seria en el nuevo instituto, por eso ahora más que nunca tengo que intentar que no me pasen "estas cosas".  
  
-Lo siento, Aoko.  
  
Después de todo esto salimos y nos vamos caminando hasta el instituto, que no está muy lejos. Empezamos caminando para acabar corriendo a la misma velocidad que yo por las escaleras, mi hermana es muy puntual y no soportaría llegar tarde, aunque fuera un solo minuto. Finalmente llegamos, con cinco minutos de adelanto. No hay mucha gente allí, parece que la mayoría suele llegar tarde. De repente alguien pasa al lado mía...me resulta familiar.. ¡claro, el chico que vi ayer! Si, es él. No tengo la menor idea, pero cuando lo veo tengo una extraña sensación... No sé, es muy raro... ¬¬ No, no es que me guste ni nada parecido, aunque si que es muy guapo, pero no es eso, es algo diferente...  
  
-"De 1º a 3º, autobús A" (NDA: No sé como van los cursos en Japón, pero lo dejaré así...)- Es una voz de mujer que resuena fuertemente, está hablando desde un megáfono. Me dispongo a buscar el autobús A, hasta que una mano me coge de la espalda y me para:  
  
-No, Kaori- Es mi hermana- tú irás conmigo en el autobús, como no conocemos a nadie he pedido si podíamos ir juntas y me han dicho que si.  
  
-Oh- La verdad es que me apetecía estar un tiempo lejos de mi hermana, pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer... Supongo que lo ha hecho para que no me sintiese sola... no, no lo ha hecho por eso. Este es uno de los múltiples ejemplos por los que puedo decir que no cree en mi.  
  
Entramos en el autobús correspondiente ante las miradas curiosas de muchos alumnos, sobretodo hacia mi hermana, y es que Aoko a primera vista parece una chica muy interesante, tiene una expresión seria en la cara y pocas veces prescinde de ella. A parte, es muy guapa, aunque mejor si sonriera un poco más, es alta, con el cabello muy largo, moreno y ondulado; tiene los ojos pequeños (al igual que yo, es cosa de familia ^^) y marrones. Camina firmemente, y con la cabeza alta, está muy segura de si misma. Si fuera como ella...* he pensado muchas veces.  
  
Nos sentamos lo más atrás posible, para pasar desapercibidas (a Aoko le gusta llamar la atención, pero no demostrarlo...Es algo extraño). Al poco tiempo el autobús empieza a marchar... Puedo ver, desde la ventana, como cada vez nos alejamos más. Aunque luego me tengo que apartar, pues empiezo a marearme (y eso que unos minutos antes Aoko me había dicho "no mires tanto que te vas a marear"). No sé qué hacer, estoy bastante aburrida, así que me centro en las conversaciones de los demás: -¿Has visto quien se sienta al lado nuestra?- Es una chica que habla animadamente con su amiga.  
  
-Si, lo he visto. Es ese tal Minamino, del que hablan todas ¿no?  
  
-Si, que suerte hemos tenido de sentarnos cerca suya...  
  
-Shhh, calla, que nos va a oír...  
  
Me giro hacia e chico que tienen al lado, es el que he visto antes, otra vez esa extraña sensación....  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
Bueno ya está aquí el primer capítulo de la historia!! No sé si me he pasado contando la vida de Kaori, pero como es un personaje inventado, prefiero contar bastantes cosas de ella.  
  
Musa #4- ¬¬ Qué más da? Si nadie se lo va a leer, es patético.  
  
-¬¬ Anda, gracias, mona...y hablo zoológicamente (puñetazo por parte de  
musa)- auch!... y además, ni te has leído la historia.  
  
-Lo sé, es que no tenía ganas ^-^U  
  
-Bueno, la próximamente difunta Musa #4 y yo nos despedimos....  
  
-T_T eres cruel..  
  
-Es un don ^^ 


	3. CONVERSACIÓN, CONFIANZA, ERROR

CONVERSACIÓN, CONFIANZA, ERROR  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
-El título me ha quedado un poco raro, pero es que no sabía qué poner ^^. Bueno aquí no va a salir yaoi, bueno, quizás alguna frase, pero no se le dará importancia. Espero que os guste _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
No me gustan este tipo de excursiones, sobretodo el autobús, porque aunque intento pensar en otra cosa, puedo notar a la gente observándome, más comúnmente chicas. Hoy parece que han llegado nuevos estudiantes, o algo así dice mi compañero de al lado al de delante, pero no hago mucho caso. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo..ahora que me doy cuenta, hace un rato que lo siento, pero no tan fuerte como ahora. Recorro a la gente del autobús con la mirada, nadie me resulta extraño. Supongo que tendré frío o algo así. Pronto llegamos al lugar de la acampada, es el peor que hemos visitado. Los profesores estaban empeñados en acampar al aire libre, y nos han llevado a una montaña. Nada más llegar hemos desecho nuestros equipajes y nos hemos distribuido en grupos. Tengo la sensación de que estos dos días pasarán muy lentamente.... Al mirar la montaña me pregunto si Hiei habrá estado alguna vez por aquí...  
  
-¿Shuichi Minamino? -Ehh..¿si?- Es uno de los profesores, me ha pillado por sorpresa. Va acompañado de dos chicas. -Te presento a Aoko y Kaori Toudiaji, son nuevas aquí. He pensado que podrías encargarte de enseñarles la escuela cuando lleguemos.- Las observo detenidamente, una es alta y bastante guapa, pero parece seria. La otra es más baja, pero también más joven, si, es la chica que me encontré por la calle... Vuelvo a sentir escalofríos, ¿no será que una de ellas....? Por una extraña razón no puedo saber cuál de las dos es, tengo que investigarlo. Parece que el profesor ya se ha ido y me acerco a ellas para saludarlas:  
  
-Hola, soy Shuichi Minamino.  
  
-Eso ya lo sabemos- Habla la chica más alta, tiene una voz algo grave y decidida- Yo soy Aoko Toudaiji y esta es mi hermana Kaori.  
  
-hola- dice sonriendo.  
  
Realmente no tienen ningún tipo de parecido, Aoko tiene el cabello y los ojos oscuros, Kaori los tiene claros, Aoko parece seria y en cambio Kaori es más simpática.  
  
Se hace tarde, ya es la hora de comer. Algunos alumnos se sientan en unas mesas de madera, pero como es normal, no cabe todo el mundo, y la mayoría nos sentamos en el suelo. Me siento en un lugar apartado, pero parece que no soy el único que lo he encontrado. Allí, en un rincón, se encuentra Kaori. Está sola y parece aburrida. Me acerco a ella para preguntarle, me resulta extraño que no esté con los demás:  
  
-Hola, Toudaiji, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y tu hermana?  
  
-Aoko...primero se muestra muy protectora, pero una vez ha hecho nuevos amigos se olvida de mí- Kaori gira la cabeza en dirección a un lugar lleno de gente, entre ellos, Aoko. De repente la chica se sobresalta, arrepentida de haber dicho eso.  
  
-Tú también puedes hacer como ella, buscar nuevos amigos...  
  
-No. Ya me han separado varias veces de mis amigos, ¿para qué quiero conocer gente si luego me van a separar de ellos?  
  
Decidí no preguntar, se veía triste y preferí no entristecerla más. Nos quedamos allí, en silencio, hasta que Kaori volvió a hablar:  
  
-No debes tener ni idea de lo que te he dicho antes... Es que ya nos hemos trasladado muchas veces de lugar.  
  
-Lo suponía, pero no estaba seguro.  
  
-.... ¿y tú?... ¿por qué estás solo?  
  
-....yo ^-^U...esto...lo prefiero así.  
  
-Vaya, quien me lo iba a decir, primero me dices que busque amigos y luego esto.  
  
-Bueno, es que... nunca he tenido amigos de verdad en este instituto, todos parecen como "en otro mundo"- me resultaba extraño hablar con ella de esto, pero después de todo, siempre había querido hablarlo con alguien.  
  
-Pero...eso no es verdad, he oído a unas chicas hablando de ti, parece que les gustas.  
  
-^_^` ese es el problema, no se puede hablar con ellas sin que intenten conseguir una cita conmigo o algo así- Genial, ahora me tomará por creído...  
  
-Es extraño, si tienes a todas las chicas "a tus pies"- Suelta una pequeña carcajada al decir estas palabras- ¿cómo es que no te has fijado en ninguna?- No puedo decirle lo de Hiei, tengo que inventarme algo...  
  
-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto ^^...será que ninguna me llama la atención.  
  
-Hn, no me lo creo.- ¬¬ tenía que darse cuenta...- Al menos no me niegues que no te has fijado en Aoko, todos los chicos lo hacen.  
  
-Bueno- ¬¬ qué manía...- Es verdad que es guapa pero...  
  
-¿Pero?- Dice curiosa. Esta chica sabe como sacarme las palabras. Me quedo en silencio unos segundos, hasta que oigo a Kaori hablando con una voz bastante baja:  
  
-Lo siento.... Te he hecho hablar demasiado, es que a veces cojo demasiadas confianzas.  
  
-No pasa nada- La consuelo. Vuelven los escalofríos al acercarme un poco a ella.... Puede que sea ella... No es seguro, pero es sospechosa, ahora ya sé cuál de las dos es la que tienen energía espiritual, por lo menos. Si llevase el detector de objetos que me dio Koemma todo esto sería más fácil. Kaori nota que estoy pensativo y se acerca:  
  
-¿En qué piensas? Pareces preocupado.- No puedo decírselo ahora, no se lo creería y huiría de mi. Pero tengo que vigilarla un poco, podrían raptara.  
  
-No, nada, una cosa de las clases...  
  
-¿Ahora piensas en las clases? Venga, olvídate de los problemas, estamos de acampada ¿no?  
  
-Si- Kaori es muy alegre, por un momento me ha parecido que estaba haciendo algo malo queriéndola meter en esos líos.  
  
Los profesores nos llaman, creo que nos van a llevar de excursión. Vamos a donde está todo el mundo y nos mezclamos entre el barullo de gente.  
  
-Está bien, os agruparéis de dos en dos- Dice un profesor- Así será más fácil que no os perdáis.- De repente, un grupo de chicas(un grupo, qué digo, una estampida!) viene corriendo hacia mí, peleándose para llegar antes y ponerse a mi lado. Me giro, allí está Kaori, mi única salvación, doy un paso hacia ella y me pongo a su lado:  
  
-¿Vamos juntos?  
  
-Em... vale ^-^  
  
Las chicas paran en seco y miran amenazantes a Kaori. Nos llevan por un camino, subiendo la montaña. La verdad es que desde allí arriba se ve mucho mejor. Alzo la mirada, estamos bajo unos árboles, y sin darme cuenta, empiezo a caminar observando la copa de los árboles...  
  
-¿Qué es lo que miras?- Me pregunta Kaori.  
  
-Nada.  
  
-Es como si buscaras algo....Ahhh!!- Me giro para ver lo que ha ocurrido, Kaori está en el suelo, al parecer, le han hecho la zancadilla.  
  
-Ves con cuidado, Toudaiji....- Es una de las chicas que van a mi clase.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- Digo mirando a Kaori.  
  
-Si, si, no es nada.- Se levanta y sonríe, pero antes de que pueda levantarse del todo, otra chica la empuja por detrás, de manera que cae al suelo de boca.  
  
-Kaori...- Miro a la chica que la ha tirado- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?  
  
-Yo.... nada, nada...- Se va corriendo.  
  
-No pasa nada, estoy bien....- Es Kaori, que vuelve a levantarse, mirando de un lado a otro por si acaso.- Ya está ^-^  
  
-Lo siento, creo que esto ha sido por mi culpa.  
  
-¡No! ¿Lo dices por haber venido conmigo? Si no lo hubieses hecho ahora estaría sola, no es culpa tuya.- Vuelve a sonreír, pero no me quedo tranquilo, esas chicas pueden llegar a ser muy rastreras. Pero a Kaori parece no darle importancia. Seguimos caminando, en silencio... Parece que las chicas han dejado de molestarla. Intento buscar un tema de conversación, este silencio es incómodo... Pero no lo encuentro. De repente me siento muy incómodo, ya no es el silencio, todo esto ha sido muy extraño, ¿por qué confía en mí?... Supongo que habrá notado mi energía, o quizás todavía no sabe nada de ese tema... estoy nervioso, aunque su energía no es muy fuerte puede tratarse del aliado de un fuerte enemigo. Esta incomodidad afecta a mis movimientos, me siento tenso, y los demás lo notan, lo sé. La excursión por fin finaliza, no le he dicho nada a Kaori en todo el rato, seguro que sospecha algo... Entro en la casa que me ha tocado, es vieja y la pared se cae a trozos, pero todavía le quedan unos meses de existencia. Me tumbo en la cama, sin olvidarme de todo lo que me ha pasado, de mi error. Tengo que avisar a Koemma enseguida... Quizás lo mejor es esperar hasta mañana, pero no puedo dormir, ¿cómo he podido cometer un error así? Bueno, supongo que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es.....esperar.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo dos!! Bueno, unas cuantas cosas para que entendáis mejor la historia: en el capítulo 1 puse "sanadora espiritual" sin querer, es un error mío, cuando pueda lo cambiaré. Ah, la razón por la que a Kurama le cuesta tanto saber la procedencia de la energía espiritual de Kaori es porque en realidad lo que desprende energía es el objeto, que está en su interior, por eso es más complicado. Bueno, si tenéis alguna pregunta, duda, comentario, crítica.... que hacerme enviadme un review ¡!! ^_^U Esto es todo... Danae 


	4. ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"  
  
-......-Abro un poco los ojos, y vuelvo a dormirme con la esperanza de que alguien apague el despertador.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"  
  
-.....-Pero al parecer a nadie se le ocurre la idea..¬¬*.. aprieto los puños, no aguanto más ese sonido, es insoportable.- CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!!!- En un ataque de histeria, cojo el despertador y lo lanzo fuera de mi vista, haciendo que caiga al suelo rompiéndose...esta situación se repite mucho en mi casa ^^U. Me levanto del todo, de repente ya no tengo más sueño, empiezo a comprender la utilidad de estos aparatos... Las chicas que comparten cuarto conmigo me miran, algunas boquiabiertas, y otras con una sonrisa de complicidad dibujada en su cara, y soltando risitas.  
  
-hola ^-^U esto... puedo explicarlo... es que el despertador me ponía muy nerviosa, siento haber montado tanto alboroto...- Las chicas que antes estaban boquiabiertas se miran unas a otras, mientras que las que sonreían, empiezan a reír más y más fuerte.. Así pasa un rato, sin saber qué es eso tan gracioso... Hasta que oigo una voz entre las risas:  
  
-Toudaiji... tu pelo- Es Akimura, hablé con ella ayer noche, fue la única que se mostró mínimamente amable. Señala hacia mi pelo y parte de mi pijama.. Llevó una mano a mi cabeza.. está.. ¿pegajosa?..Ô.ô. Corro hacia el baño y me miro en el espejo, las partes que acababa de señalar Akimura están cubiertas de pasta de diente, y para rematar: rosa ¬¬*. Todavía se escuchan las risas de las chicas, comentando lo sucedido, y, sin poder evitarlo, me echo a llorar. Me escondo en un baño para que nadie me vea, ¿y yo quiero hacer que Aoko se sienta orgullosa de mí? Paro de llorar, por un segundo, pero no puedo evitar volver a hacerlo... Me miro al espejo, tengo los ojos rojos, y dos lágrimas caen sobre mi cara, las dos últimas. Me ducho lo más rápido que puedo, y me visto. Me lavo la cara e intento no dejar rastro de las lágrimas que antes han caído de mis ojos, aunque no lo consigo del todo. Salgo del baño, y después de la habitación, el tiempo se muestra completamente opuesto a como me siento yo. Miro a los alrededores, no hay andie, qué extraño.. y entonces lo recuerdo... la hora de encuentro era a las nueve.. y son..(miro mi reloj) O-O. ¡las nueve y media!.. con un poco de suerte los cogeré de camino... Salgo corriendo, guiándome por mi instinto, pero cuando me doy cuenta, ya es demasiado tarde. El lugar en el que estoy no me suena de nada. Camino dando vueltas en círculos, con al esperanza de encontrar a alguien, pero por desgracia no veo a nadie. Me siento en el suelo cansada, apoyándome en un árbol, ha pasado más de una hora desde que me perdí. Voy cerrando los ojos, lentamente, sin oponer resistencia al sueño, hasta que oigo un ruido muy fuerte que hace que me sobresalte..puedo escuchar pasos que se acercan... tendría que estar contenta por haber encontrado al fin a alguien, pero de repente me invade una extraña sensación, y apoyo mi espalda contra el árbol, quedando así un poco inclinada. Quiero moverme, pero no puedo, y los pasos cada vez se acercan más; y yo sigo allí, escuchando cada pisada, el ruido de las cuales se hace cada vez más fuerte, hasta que me encuentro frente a frente con una extraña criatura.. (¿el Yeti?...:S Kaori, ahora piensas en eso!!). Quedo paralizada...¿estoy soñando?.. no, esto no es un sueño.. pero antes de que pueda hacer nada veo un látigo verde que corta en dos a la criatura, cayendo esta al suelo muerta.. bueno.. lo que queda de ella (esto me recuerda al despertador pero en versión yetiana.. ¡que no es el Yeti!... ^^U y yo pensando en esto! OO). Con muchos esfuerzos consigo mover la cabeza para ver al propietario del látigo... es un chico pelirrojo de intensos ojos verdes...(me suena :S) ¡Shuichi Minamino! No, no puede ser...Quedo perpleja ante la situación.  
  
-Kaori, creo que será mejor que te explique todo esto..  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
-Al fin, terminé él capítulo!! Es que.... ^//^ entre que no me venían ideas y que nunca encontraba tiempo ha tardado.  
  
Acopalo: ¬¬ si, excusas... lo que pasa es que eres una vaaaaaga, una vaaaga... una vaaaaaga, una vaa/  
  
-POU!  
  
Acoplao: T-T deja de "matarme", parezco el tamagochi...  
  
-^^U eso es culpa tuya. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo a los que lo lean, gracias por leerlo!! Ya no sé qué más decir, intentaré no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo! Creo que este me ha quedado un poco corto... 


End file.
